


Learning

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: River has been taught biology before, but she prefers this.
Relationships: River Tam/Zoë Washburne
Kudos: 1





	Learning

They taught biology at the Academy – the amount of force needed to take down a body and sensitive spots used in torture. There was nothing on loving and pleasure, unless it related to subject manipulation.

Until she and Zoe found each other, River had never witnessed the hidden treasures of a woman’s body, never felt muscles clench tight around her fingers as they delved into Zoe’s nether regions. Never tasted the flow of juices caused by another woman’s excitement. Never knew the shattering feeling that came from an orgasm. To say she preferred learning from Zoe would be an understatement.


End file.
